Sakura storm
Song Information Artist: Ryu☆ Composition/Arrangement: Ryutaro Nakahara Genre: HAPPY HARDCORE Video Type: Stage (X2→X3 VS 2ndMIX), Full (DDR II), None (DDR 2013) BPM: 184 Length: 1:33 First DDR Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution UNIVERSE 3 First AC Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution X2 Other Appearances: *beatmaniaIIDX 18 Resort Anthem *DanceDanceRevolution II *DanceDanceRevolution S+ DDR X2 Special Pack 4 *DanceDanceRevolution Dance Wars Lyrics 1, 1 2, 1 2 3, 1 2 3 4, Go! Song Connections / Remixes *A long version of sakura storm appears on Ryu☆'s 2nd album AGEHA. *sakura storm is part of the "Sakura" series of songs by Ryu☆. Other songs in the trilogy are: **Sakura Sunrise, which can also be found on DanceDanceRevolution X2. **''Sakura Reflection'', which can be found on REFLEC BEAT. **''Sakura Luminance'', which can be found on REFLEC BEAT colette -Spring-''. ***''Sakura Luminance is the only song in the "Sakura" series of songs that is a licensed song. Trivia *According to Ryu☆, the original version of sakura storm was created at around the same time as starmine, and provided the basis for the song 雪月花 (Setsugekka). *sakura storm marks one of Ryutaro Nakahara's first two original songs for the DanceDanceRevolution series, with the other being vertical. However, out of the two, only sakura storm made it to an arcade release. *sakura storm is one of the hidden unlockable songs on DanceDanceRevolution X2. *sakura storm's DanceDanceRevolution X2 background video appears in beatmaniaIIDX 20 tricoro, albeit revised for IIDX. *sakura storm could be unlocked on DDR Dance Wars after having invited 5 friends, as part of the 3rd Invite Bonus set. *sakura storm is the fastest of all four of Ryu☆'s "Sakura" songs, at 184 BPM. *sakura storm was added to REFLEC BEAT colette -All Seasons-'' on February 4, 2014 as part of the 熱闘！BEMANIスタジアム event. *sakura storm's background video was removed from DDR (2013) due to technical issues. However, it was later readded in an update. Gallery Sakura storm.png|Album art. sakura storm (S).png|DDR S+ banner. Sakura_storm_(DDR_DW).png|DDR Dance Wars banner. sakura storm BG Video on Stage.png|sakura storm's BG video shown on-stage. Background Video Song Production Information beatmaniaIIDX This song is a port from the international game "DanceDanceRevolution UNIVERSE3". The original version of this song is really old, made around the same time as ''starmine. Was it around 1997? Sakura was titled HAPPY HARDCORE at that time. Most of the original melody is still intact. I had left this song alone for a while, but then when DDR Universe 3 was being produced, I was asked to produce a more polished version of the song. Although the song has some dated gimmicks, such as "1,12,123,1234, Go!", I still like it a lot. I felt that the song had a nice balance of "Dance & Harmony", so long ago, I explored the possibility of putting the song into beatmaniaIIDX 10th style. That was how 雪月花 came to be. Here's how, sakura storm was the archetype from which 雪月花 was created. Hopefully, with your continued support, I will be able to create more songs for many years to come, thank you. DanceDanceRevolution Currently unknown. Difficulty & Notecounts Category:Songs Category:Ryu Songs Category:DDR Universe 3 Songs Category:DDR X2 Songs Category:BeatmaniaIIDX Songs Category:Songs with Special Background Videos Category:DDR II Songs Category:DDR Dance Wars Songs Category:Record-Holding Songs Category:BEMANI Stadium